


紐特.斯卡曼德的珍藏

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 對電影中紐特擁有蒂娜剪報照片的殘念所寫下





	紐特.斯卡曼德的珍藏

梅林的鬍子啊！這是瘋狂的！

 

當紐特意識到時，他害羞又無奈地低下頭，臉上發熱嘴角有微小的笑容。

 

當蒂娜停止信件來往時，他鬼使神差的做了連他自己都驚訝的事情。

 

他想念她……不能停止地想念。

 

他望著眼前，被自己無限放大的剪報照片。看著它，內容物裡的黑髮女子，咖啡色的瞳孔發出炯炯有神，自信無比上揚起下巴露齒而笑。

 

他看著看著，被吸引迷失在她的神情裡。看著看著，心裡既委屈又難過，他側著頭皺起眉抿緊嘴，大大的失落感從心裡滲透出，他長長地嘆了一口氣，眼眶發熱。

 

手指虛空的撫上剪報裡的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴的形狀，他想要感受觸摸真實的她，現在就想。

 

他想她……蒂娜。

 

這一夜，他盯著、看著牆上自己熱血沸騰下製作出的作品微笑入睡。

 

*

 

窗戶外的點點星光慢慢地被晨曦隱沒。房裡的人捲曲滿足地沉睡，嘴角一直保持著笑容。

 

當溫暖陽光照射進入，光芒在他佈滿雀斑的臉上嬉戲時，他的眼睫微動，懶散地四肢伸展。

 

睜開雙眼對上另一個黑色眼珠，上揚嘴角低啞的道聲。

 

“早上好，蒂娜……。”用最溫柔地問候，展開美好的一天。

 

他安頓好所有生物所需後，放鬆，給予自己一杯茶和一份餐點。他拿取茶罐盒子、杯盤，開始製作茶點。他在常用的瓶罐之間，對著相框中的剪報照片，介紹起罐子裡的內容物。

 

“這是最近熟成的甘菊花葉，你知道……花茶……能帶給人安定情緒與睡眠，噢…對！對！這正是我需要的……以現在來講……或許……你……你比茶還要有用……。”

 

他臉紅微笑，視線還是沒法停留在那明亮的黑色眼珠裡，儘管面對照片，他還是害羞不安，眼神漂移相框邊緣。

 

“紐特！你怎麼還在這？你不是該前往魔法部，為你的國際旅行做聽證嗎？”邦締的聲響，打破他的喃喃自語。

 

“所以，我才需要一杯茶……謝謝你的提醒。”他低頭把茶水喝進喉間，用隱藏在杯子邊緣處的雙眸餘光收藏照片裡她的笑臉。

 

四周黑色的磁磚牆壁與長長走廊上舖滿厚實地毯，給人沉重和冰冷氣息。紐特孤獨地坐在長長板凳上，無奈地等待時間的到來。他的手不知覺的撫上靠近心臟處大衣內的口袋，他閉上眼在腦海裡放映出她自信的笑靨。

 

他往背心的口袋探出懷錶，看著時間，站起身再次深深地吸氣呼氣，往心臟處壓上自己緊張的手掌。大衣口袋裡藏著一張剪報，那是他的護身符、他的支撐力量，那是蒂娜。

 

他堅定地邁出腳步，踏進他第一次抗爭的國際旅行聽證會議。

 

 

*

 

他打開他的箱子，箱蓋上撕下貼住的照片，裡面的人物正對他揚起下巴接著露出他喜愛的笑顏。

 

他壓下因奔跑下樓梯的氣喘聲，控制聲音因興奮又害怕的顫抖聲音。

 

“蒂娜……我要去巴黎……找你了。”

 

他再次看了她一眼，快速轉身打開櫥櫃，翻找拿取旅行所需，留下在物品與標誌上給邦締的注意事項，召喚嗅嗅。

 

樓梯上方揚起雅各布的聲音。“紐特，你在哪裡？”

 

“在這！”

 

“你要去哪裡？”

 

“不，是我們要去哪裡。”

 

他抓上自己的箱子，推動雅各布向上階梯前進。在把一張擁有巴黎鐵塔署名蒂娜的明信片，塞進鐵灰色大衣口袋深處。

 

“走吧！我們要去巴黎。”

 

紐特越過階梯快速帶領雅各布，前進情況未知的巴黎。找尋他想見的人――蒂娜。

 

*

 

巴黎混戰後，依序跟鄧不利多、英國魔法部談話，聯繫美國魔國會與歐洲魔法部，眾人踏上紐特落於倫敦的公寓以是在二天後的傍晚。

 

娜吉妮一言不發的走進紐特的書房關上門，忒修斯帶領其他二人進入客房，他們累了無言以對，只想躺下埋入枕頭床被暫時忘卻悲傷。

 

蒂娜落後於最後走在紐特前面，皺起眉看著眾人依序進入專屬房間，眼神落於走廊深處最後一間房。她咬著下嘴唇，轉身看向身後的紐特，她知道那間房是屬於紐特的主臥室。

 

他尷尬地揚起笑容，停頓，再揚起笑容，這次帶著淡淡的紅暈。

 

“你……你……如果覺得跟我分享一間房不舒服，我可以下去我的地下室……讓你……”

 

“不，……我想跟你一間房……”她快速打斷他的話，吞嚥下緊張的情緒，補充道。“我的意思是……分享。”

 

他睜大眼快速的點頭同意。“是的……是的……。”

 

他尷尬不安地從另一隻腳移動到另一隻，眼神短暫接觸她的眼神，手指在空中微落比劃著。

 

“我先下去地下室……呃……安頓巡視生物們……你……”

 

“我幫忙。”她又快速接上他的話語。

 

 

她完成手上工作坐在嗅嗅巢穴附近，看著紐特忙碌於各個生物區域，她流連訝異著迷於這個小型生物形態，暫時忘卻放鬆腦海裡痛苦的訊息。

 

她疲憊不堪的把頭放置手臂上，眼神放空望向嗅嗅家深處，一個金邊相框吸引她的注意，她瞇眼專注著。

 

“你累了，需要休息……”

 

紐特低沉的聲音，讓她轉過身。他疑惑地望向她剛剛專注的地方，聲音開始緊蹦了起來。

 

“那是我最好的相框……。”

 

“牠是因為這樣追蹤到我的！”給牠我的相片！她發出疑惑。

 

他吞嚥著，微微得意地以微小笑容回應她。當然他不會告訴她，那個小偷嗅嗅，偷了他最鍾愛的寶貝。

 

“你要一杯茶嗎？幫助安眠……我……我希望你睡的好。”他觀察她眼窩下的陰影，她需要睡眠。

 

 

當他帶領蒂娜來到廚房時，他動作巧妙地藏匿住住在瓶罐後的相框照片，快速製作甘菊茶，轉身遞給她一杯。

 

她從他手中拿取過來，端至鼻腔下，先深深吸入淡淡香氣再慢慢品藏著溫熱液體，讓身體注入溫暖。

 

她在閉眼享受時，記起了剛剛紐特巧妙地動作，她看到了一瞥熟悉的影子，她笑意滿面，滿足地睜開眼望向眼前假裝低頭喝茶的紐特。

 

她接收他的偷窺，展開有梨渦的笑顏。

 

 

*

 

她跟著他進入主臥室，他對著她微笑，指著浴室。

 

“我給你空間……整理自己……我會下到箱子裡，整理自己……”

 

“我好了，會敲擊箱蓋。”她又再次接上他的話。

 

他微笑著點頭，進入箱子，給予彼此私人空間。

 

她進入浴室，沖洗一身的疲憊，從大衣口袋裡拿出被放置縮小魔法的旅行袋，抽出換上乾淨的睡衣，邊走邊用毛巾擦拭髮尾，她停頓在箱子前敲擊箱面。

 

轉身等待時，窗外吹進了微風打落原先佈滿牆面的白色布料。蒂娜抬起一邊眉毛專注凝視眼前畫面，一個自己被放大的臉正對著她展開大大的笑容。

 

紐特一推開箱子，就看到僵硬在原地的蒂娜。他快速爬出箱子，擋在牆面與她之間，緊張不安地開口解釋道。

 

“噢……噢……你知道我需要你……不……是……是的……因為國際旅行證……需要睡眠跟你……噢……”

 

他看著咬住下唇不說話的蒂娜，想表達正確卻越是緊張。他吞嚥深吸氣，穩住氣息，再次解釋。

 

“我是說安頓焦慮情緒與睡眠品質。”

 

“你看……我剛剛也給你一杯甘菊茶……我需要安定……”他喋喋不休地。

 

“我的作用，比任何方式，都還要有用。”她看著他，又接下整件事情的結語。

 

他訝異地張開嘴，在自己亂糟糟的解釋下，她還能理解。梅林的鬍子啊！他撫上自己的嘴巴，崇拜地望向她。

 

她轉身走向床拉起被子躺了進去，帶有笑意的低語。

 

“說好了要分享。”她拍拍身旁的空位。

 

他尷尬的站在原地一會兒，慢慢的走向床邊，拉起被子窩進有她的空間。

 

他們一起仰躺著，安分守己的分享一張床。

 

“你太僵硬了，如果你不放鬆的話，那麼我會睡不好。”她的聲音在黑夜深處裡傳來。

 

“找尋你最舒服的姿勢。”她補充道。

 

他聽著她的話，遲疑、停頓，然後慢慢地轉身面向她，手臂環上她的腰，長腳夾住她的雙腿，佔有性的把她塞入自己的懷抱，頭舒服放置在她的肩窩處。

 

“紐特……。”

 

他往後退縮了一下，不安地擺動肩膀。

 

“對不起……對……不起……這太過份了嗎？”他進一步拉開身體，但蒂娜壓住了他往回收的手臂，讓他保持在原來的地方。

 

“不是，我只是想叫叫你。”

 

她轉身更加埋入他溫暖胸膛裡。他們頭窩在彼此頭頂上，手臂環上彼此的腰間，雙腳互疊交纏著。

 

聽著彼此呼吸聲與心跳聲，慢慢進入夢鄉。

 

*

 

溫柔晨光投射到牆面上，反射出溫潤的色澤，照樣在蒂娜臉上，她緩緩睜開眼，看著眼前熟睡的紐特。

 

他的睫毛在晨光中投射一小片陰影，微弱的打鼾聲、嘴巴微張，雀斑不規律的佈滿整張臉。

 

她低頭微笑看著他的腳還穩穩地纏繞著，手不自覺的覆上她豐滿圓潤的胸前。

 

她想她喜歡一睜開眼就看到他在眼前，她能接受每天這樣醒來。她望著牆上的自己，大大揚起笑容。

 

她在他的床邊櫃上，釋放魔法魅力。

 

一個木質相框，裡面照片的可人兒，在陽光普照下穿著白色連身短洋裝，頭髮被風戲弄飄揚著，露出圓滑肩膀、白皙直立的長腿正對鏡頭燦爛一笑。

 

她微笑看著自己準備的禮物，可以預見到低頭臉紅的紐特，她期待他的發現、期待他眼裡只為她散發的光彩。

 

 

這個禮物在往後列入，紐特.斯卡曼德的收藏中，最為珍貴寶藏之一……

 

 

Fin


End file.
